Poly(hydroxy ether)s, also known as phenoxy resins, are thermoplastics prepared by reaction of bisphenol A with epoxy resins to form a linear thermoplastic with repeat units having the structure
The backbone ether linkages and pendant hydroxyl groups promote wetting and bonding to polar substrates and fillers, and phenoxy resins are therefore used to enhance the properties of coatings, adhesives, inks, composites, fibers and plastics.
Although poly(hydroxy ether)s are good electrical insulators and have good impact resistance and excellent dimensional stability below 80° C., they have glass transition temperatures of about 90° C. So, their properties begin to rapidly decline as the temperature approaches 90° C. For uses at or above 90° C., there is therefore a need for poly(hydroxy ether)s with higher glass transition temperatures.